Unfaithful
by The Odd One95
Summary: Song fic. Two imperfect boys, that are perfect to one girl.


**(A song fic... because I am just that bored.)**

_Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul,  
Cause it seems that wrong,  
Really loves my company._

Its hard getting a date when you are a titan.

Its even harder when you happen to have red eyes and skin the color of chalk.

Argent met Hotspot the day they took down the Brotherhood of Evil. They had sorta met before, both being half H'San Natall. But This was the first time they had ever sat down and talked. They clicked.

But that day, Argent met another boy... one with red eyes and a large chip in his shoulder.

_He's more than a man,  
And this is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue.  
The clouds are rolling in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him I just can't be true. _

The villains had been unfrozen and they escaped. Argent had been sent to capture the villain Punk Rocket. Argent accepted the job, obviously enough, after all, she figured Punk Rocket was just another villain, another job.

It was a lot trickier than that.

Argent chased him down down the streets of Jump City. When she finally caught up, he whipped around and snarled, "Just pretend you didn't see me, Argent, and I'll leave you alone." Argent attempted to shoot him down. Punk was pretty fast and extremely skilled to battle though.

The two had a roof top battle that ended with Punk knocking her off the roof. When Argent woke up, she recognized herself in a graveyard. Punk was a couple feet away, calmly sitting next to a gravestone. "I'm not a murderer, Argent... just someone who doesn't have another choice." Punk mumbled, getting up and flying off.

That night, Hotspot asked her to become his girlfriend. She accepted.

But that other boy...

Argent was another person, Antonia Monetti. A girl with normal skin and hazel eyes (with the help of a holo-ring). And Punk was another person as well- Thomas Lorali. The son of a woman who had committed suicide.

Antonia and Thomas were lovers. Argent and Hotspot were dating.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy with some other guy,  
I can see him dying._

_I don't wanna do this anymore,_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why,_  
_Every time I walk out the door,_  
_I see him die a little more inside._  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore,_  
_I don't wanna take away his life._  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer._

Hotspot wasn't an idiot, he figured out that there was someone else. He didn't say one word about it though, which was rather odd.

He got the first clue when Argent came back late one night. He asked where she had been. She said she was patrolling. It was her night off. But not one word came out of Hotspot's mouth.

_I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls.  
A lie I didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know,  
Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well. _

"Hey, 'gent." Argent whipped around to see Hotspot at her bedroom door. "Hotspot, hi." Argent said quickly. Hotspot walked in and kissed her forehead. "You gonna be out long?" "No, I'll just be with Jinx." Argent said. Hotspot nodded. "Alright... I love you."

Those words cut like a whip.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy with some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

Their normal meeting place: a old apartment building where villains normally crashed for the night. Punk was plucking away some song when she arrived. "Hey, love." He said, setting down the guitar and instantly brightening up. Argent also perked up, but then went back down. "Thomas... I think he knows." "Hotspot?" Punk said. Argent nodded.

Punk Rocket sighed. "Will this... be the last time I see you then?" Argent floated over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I don't know. I might come back... I might not... its killing all of us." "Not me... I feel more alive then I ever have... when I'm with you." Punk murmured, pulling Argent's chin up and kissing her.

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life,  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

When she came back a couple hours later, she found Hotspot waiting patiently on the couch.

"Argent. We... need to talk."

_Our love, his trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with.  
I don't wanna do this,  
Anymore..._

"Can I ask why HIM?"

Argent sat across from Hotspot, completely ashamed. It was taking all of Hotspot's willpower not to burst into flame. "I... I love him... I don't know why, we... I'm sorry Hotspot." Hotspot glared. "Sorry? Is that the best you can say? You are cheating on me, and not with just anyone, with a VILLAIN! And that villain as well... Gosh, Argent... I don't know what... are you crying?"

She quickly wiped a tear away. "I hate this. I hate having two of the most perfect guys appear in my life at the exact same time... I hate that I have to choose!" Argent just sped out of there.

_I don't wanna do this anymore!  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
And everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer..._

_No, no, no, no._

**(Am I cranky? Yes, possibly.**

** The muses are being extremely uncooperative, so I work with the only available muses, Lust, Dark, and Angst . Sorry, guys.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
